clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Sparky
"Sparky has a heavy-handed approach to life: Obliterate everything in sight." Summary *Sparky is unlockable from the Builder's Workshop (Arena 6). *It attacks with area/splash damage *Medium-range troop with a high amount of hit-points. *Sparky takes the appearance of a siege machine with a Tesla coil mounted atop of it. **Even though it has a battering ram, it doesn't specialize in melee combat. The ram is more of a protective armor, giving it a lot of health even though it has a wooden hull. *Sparky knocks itself a few tiles back when it attacks. *When it is fully charged and ready for a shot, all 3 of its coils will glow blue with electricity. **While recharging, the coils will light up one by one. Strategy *Sparky is capable of taking out high HP troops like a Giant or a P.E.K.K.A. in just a few shots. **However, the Sparky has a slow hit speed, leaving it vulnerable to swarms of troops. *As the Sparky deals immense damage, it is best used as a high damage support troop, ideally behind a meat shield like the Golem, P.E.K.K.A., Lava Hound or Giant. *Sparky's damage, if used incorrectly, is often wasted on weak troops like Goblins. Make sure to put area damage troops such as the Bomber, Princess, Ice Wizard, or Fire Spirits behind it to kill low hitpoint troops and pave the way for Sparky! *A great counter to a lone Sparky, in addition to using flying troops, is using Guards, Dark Prince or Skeletons. Due to the Guards' and Dark Prince's shields, they will be able to survive a hit from the Sparky, and also deal great damage to it. For the Skeletons, surround Sparky and it should only shoot one of the Skeletons. The rest of the Skeletons should take out Sparky before it charges another shot. *When Sparky is deployed, it will charge up its initial attack for 5 seconds in addition to its deploy time of 1 second resulting in a slow first attack. Keep this in mind when deploying, destroying, or defending against it! *2 Sparkys can take out tanks like Giants and P.E.K.K.As quickly if upgraded sufficiently or if the tanks are underleveled. (2 level 1 Sparkys deal 2600 damage, leaving a level 5 giant with around 300 hitpoints and killing a level 1 P.E.K.K.A) *The Zap spell can reset Sparky's attack, allowing the player an additional 6 seconds before Sparky fires. *Rage has substantial utility with Sparky's attack speed, allowing it to obliterate a Crown Tower with ease. *Pairing area-of-effect troops (particularly the Dark Prince) with Sparky can clear swarms of weaker troops effectively, helping to alleviate its traditional weakness and ensuring it does not waste its blast on chaff troops. Trivia *The Sparky was added to the game on 3/5/16 with the May Update. *Its tip resembles a level 7 Hidden Tesla from Clash of Clans placed on a wooden cart with wheels. *When fully upgraded, it deals the highest damage per hit of any troop in the game, at 1,898 damage. **Even a level 1 Sparky deals more damage per hit than the level 8 Balloon, the previous record holder of highest damage per hit of any troop, with 1,300 damage as opposed to the Balloon's 1,158 damage. ***However, the Sparky has a thoroughly average DPS due to its hit speed, which is tied for slowest alongside the Mortar. ***However, it has the slowest attack speed of any troop. *This is currently the only single-drop card capable of killing itself in one shot. *It is the only troop that visibly readies its attack. de:Funki Category:Troop Cards Category:Legendary Cards